Rarity/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rarity appalled S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rarity cutie mark S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rarity YES S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Rarity and Fluttershy gathering apples S1E4.png|Applebuck Season I feel a sneeze coming on S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Rarity's grace and beauty S01E06.png|Boast Busters Rarity persuading S1E7.png|Dragonshy Rarity sad S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Rarity Harity S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rarity delighted by helpful parasprites S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Rarity carrying a basket S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Rarity uses her magic to move items around her S1E14.png|Suited For Success Rarity is ready S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Rarity in gold silk S1E17.png|Stare Master Applejack Rainbow and Rarity looking from backstage S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Rarity distraught at the Diamond Dogs S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Rarity looking fabulous S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Rarity mud mask cucumbers S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Rarity bored S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rarity and Opal walk S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Rarity winking S1E25.png|Party of One Rarity following Prince Blueblood into the garden S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rarity giant diamond S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The hoarder S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Rarity Drama Queen S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Rarity discovered S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Rarity happy S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Rarity 'she's sorry' S2E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Rarity upset and ears down S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rarity with croquet mallet in mouth S2E09.png|Sweet and Elite Rarity hushing Spike S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Rarity put crown wrong way S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Rarity no no no S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Rarity not return S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Rarity lovely S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Rarity silk pajamas S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Rarity in tears NO! S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Rarity in Spike's dream S2E20.png|It's About Time Rarity the fierce!! S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Rarity gasp S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Rarity flinch S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Rarity derps out S02E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Psycho Rarity S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Rarity sparkling eyes S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Rarity working hard S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Rarity made a new outfit S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Rarity & Twilight looking S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Rarity ear drop S3E5.png|Magic Duel Rarity not that one S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Rarity hugging Thunderlane S3E7.png|Wonderbolts Academy Rarity something's missing S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Rarity organize S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Rarity Rainbow Dash S3E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Rarity & Spike in reflection S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Rarity just a noise S3E12.png|Games Ponies Play Rarity panicking S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Mane Six enter the Crystal Empire EG.png Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png|Arriving in the Crystal Empire. Pinkie Pie jumping up and down EG.png|Rarity with her friends. Fluttershy "almost every day" EG.png Rarity frantic "Twilight!" EG.png Rarity looks for Twilight's crown EG.png Rarity "forgotten it back in Ponyville" EG.png Twilight "it's in my bag" EG.png Twilight Sparkle "just feel a little self-conscious" EG.png Twilight not yet accustomed to her wings EG.png Twilight about to take flight EG.png Twilight attempting to fly EG.png Twilight crashes on the ground EG.png Twilight Sparkle Flying Hot Minute.gif Rarity "you are a princess now" EG.png Rarity "if I had a crown" EG.png Rarity "I'd never take it off" EG.png|I would sleep in the thing! Main 6 surprised by the welcome EG.png Flash Sentry introduces Twilight Sparkle EG.png Twilight before the princesses EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Director credits and Rarity EG opening.png Main cast pony silhouettes EG opening.png Twilight's friends wake up EG.png Twilight's friends spring into action EG.png Twilight and friends catching up EG.png Twilight and Sunset stumble in mirror room EG.png Main 6 and Sunset watch crown vanish EG.png Twilight glares at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight and friends shocked EG.png Fluttershy "who was that?" EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Main 5 hearing the story of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Celestia crosses in front of the Mane Six EG.png Celestia leads the Mane Six to the mirror chamber EG.png Luna speaking in the mirror room EG.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity listening to Luna EG.png Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png Twilight listening to the princesses EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Girls and Spike listening EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Twilight's friends ready to help EG.png Main 5 unite EG.png|Rainbow Dash, true to her element indeed. Rainbow Dash questioning Princess Celestia EG.png Frustrated Rainbow Dash EG.png Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash listening EG.png Ponies shocked by Luna's explanation EG.png Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Spike anxious EG.png Spike speeds off after Twilight EG.png Main 5 call after Spike EG.png Main 5 and princesses waiting for Twilight EG.png Main cast and Cadance look at Twilight EG.png Rarity "you've got your crown!" EG.png Pinkie Pie hugging Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash and Rarity look at each other EG.png Rainbow and Rarity "what are hands?" EG.png Main cast and Cadance walking in the palace EG.png Twilight "I wanna tell you all everything" EG.png Main 5 and Cadance "dancing?!" EG.png Main cast and Cadance looking back at Flash EG.png|Watching Flash Sentry walk by. Applejack teasing Twilight EG.png Twilight denies having a crush EG.png|Smiling as Twilight denies her crush on Flash Sentry. Rarity teases Twilight EG.png|Rarity, can tell Twilight's blushing. Twilight "don't be ridiculous" EG.png Main 4 and Cadance confused EG.png|Rarity is just as confused as her friends. Season four :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rarity and warped magic S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Rarity doesn't have any ideas S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Rarity gasping S4E3.png|Castle Mane-ia Rarity looking into cracked mirror S4E04.png|Daring Don't Rarity as Radiance S4E06.png|Power Ponies Rarity's face S4E07.png|Bats! Rarity singing while on a ferry S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Rarity levitating silk sling S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Rarity "What?" S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Rarity 'Your party sounds simply divine' S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Rarity "I love being covered in mud!" S4E13.png|Simple Ways Rarity singing with her hoof pointing up S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Rarity looking at her wings S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rarity wearing a big hat S4E18.png|Maud Pie Future Rarity in rundown boutique S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Rarity not amused S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Rarity "so glad you showed that to me" S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Rarity "that I've ever imagined" S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Rarity has her magic sealed S4E24.png|Equestria Games Rarity "always been so generous to me" S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Rarity's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Spike, Rarity and Twilight in the throne room EG2.png Rarity polishing her throne EG2.png Pinkie blows a balloon while Rarity looks curiously EG2.png Delivery pony approaching the Mane Six EG2.png Twilight "The library" EG2.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, AJ and Rarity look up in curiosity EG2.png Rarity "How is that even possible?" EG2.png Twilight levitating the storybook EG2.png Twilight's friends looking at the storybook EG2.png Pinkie Pie "not the sirens!" EG2.png Fluttershy "I don't think I like this story" EG2.png Pinkie, Rarity, and AJ listen to Twilight's story EG2.png Twilight "my friends need me" EG2.png Rainbow Dash blocks Twilight off EG2.png Twilight trots past the rest of her friends EG2.png Twilight's friends confused by her explanation EG2.png Pinkie Pie "duh!" EG2.png Pinkie's friends unamused by her antics EG2.png Applejack "we get the idea" EG2.png Twilight's friends in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends still in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends exchange glances EG2.png Twilight's friends nod in agreement EG2.png Spike "I still get to go, right?" EG2.png Twilight and her pony friends group hug EG2.png Pinkie Pie still hugging Twilight EG2.png Pinkie Pie innocent squee EG2.png Season five :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rarity "It's all simply divine!" S5E01.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Rarity sad face S5E02.png|The Cutie Map - Part 2 Rarity hanging even more curtains S5E3.png|Castle Sweet Castle DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity give poor scores S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Rarity "can't bear to see Fluttershy cry" S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Rarity breathless and covered in slime S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Mane Six fight the bugbear at Carousel Boutique S5E9.png|Slice of Life Rarity "Satisfactory, I'd say" S5E11.png|Party Pooped Pictures of Twilight and her friends S5E12.png|Amending Fences Rarity surrounded by monster dresses S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Rarity's world loses some color S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Rarity looking determined S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Rarity "oh, Manehattan, what you do to me!" S5E16.png|Made in Manehattan Rarity sings "you've inspired me too" S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Rarity sees her box being delivered through rope S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Rarity listening to Fluttershy S5E21.png|Scare Master Rarity laughing close-up S5E22.png|What About Discord? Rarity more frustrated with Coloratura S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Rarity helping with the war effort S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Rarity "the tapestries all need changing" S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rarity presents purity crystals to Shining Armor S6E1.png|The Crystalling - Part 1 Rarity with a net S6E2.png|The Crystalling - Part 2 Rarity levitating a camera S6E3.png|The Gift of the Maud Pie Rarity clapping her hooves in excitement S6E5.png|Gauntlet of Fire Rarity steps out in a new dress S6E6.png|No Second Prances Rarity flicking her mane S6E7.png|Newbie Dash Rarity singing while sewing S6E8.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Rarity is smiling S6E9.png|The Saddle Row Review Rarity with a wrinkly face S6E10.png|Applejack's "Day" Off Rarity "do you think you can handle that?" S6E11.png|Flutter Brutter Rarity singing "you'll make your name" S6E12.png|Spice Up Your Life Rarity "my cart's the most original" S6E14.png|The Cart Before the Ponies Zombie Rarity reaching out to Rainbow S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Mane Six go on the offensive S6E16.png|The Times They Are A Changeling Rarity rolling her eyes at Spike S6E17.png|Dungeons & Discords Gabby scrubbing Rarity's boutique floor S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Rarity levitating a drawing of a dress S6E21.png|Every Little Thing She Does Rarity levitating her tray of fancy snacks S6E22.png|P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Rarity "everypony has moved on" S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Discord suggesting some celebratory tea S6E26.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Season seven AJ says "not exactly" while Rarity nods her head S7E1.png|Celestial Advice Rarity walking behind Pinkie Pie S7E2.png|All Bottled Up Rarity "this will surely make my gown stand out" S7E4.png|Rock Solid Friendship Rarity "when a client has a vision" S7E5.png|Fluttershy Leans In Flower Rarity smiling wide at the camera S7E6.png|Forever Filly Rainbow Dash exhaustedly opening her locker S7E7.png|Parental Glideance Rarity playing a hard rock guitar solo S7E9.png|Honest Apple Luna and Starlight in front of large castle doors S7E10.png|A Royal Problem Rarity offers to bring the yaks textiles S7E11.png|Not Asking for Trouble Rarity singing under a spotlight S7E14.png|Fame and Misfortune Rarity "so did Mistmane" S7E16.png|Campfire Tales Rarity in a new punk-style outfit S7E19.png|It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Fluttershy looking for Twilight Sparkle S7E20.png|A Health of Information Fruit and milk bottle positioned on a crate S7E21.png|Marks and Recreation Mistmane's flower glows in Rarity's hoof S7E25.png|Shadow Play - Part 1 Rarity wearing the element of generosity S7E26.png|Shadow Play - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Twilight and Sunset approach the throne room EGFF.png My Little Pony The Movie Rarity admires her reflection as she falls MLPTM.png|My Little Pony The Movie'' Season eight :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rarity "we don't have a clue!" S8E1.png|School Daze - Part 1 Rarity giving puckwudgie a makeover S8E2.png|School Daze - Part 2 Pinkie Pie sees a vision of Rarity S8E3.png|The Maud Couple Rarity staring back at Pursey Pink S8E4.png|Fake It 'Til You Make It Rarity taking Angel's measurements S8E5.png|Grannies Gone Wild Rarity "I must find the silk!" S8E7.png|Horse Play Pinkie Pie pointing at Rarity S8E9.png|Non-Compete Clause Rarity levitating Zecora's ear drops S8E11.png|Molt Down Rarity "please let me concentrate!" S8E12.png|Marks for Effort Fake Rarity hoarding more of AJ's stuff S8E13.png|The Mean 6 Rarity "my friendship quilting class" S8E15.png|A Matter of Principals Twilight dismisses the students for vacation S8E16.png|The Hearth's Warming Club Rarity "your turn!" S8E16.png|Friendship University Rarity "no respect, I tell you!" S8E17.png|The End in Friend Rarity holding a mirror up to Pinkie Pie S8E18.png|Yakity-Sax Rainbow Dash cheers for the Washouts S8E20.png|The Washouts Rarity showing quilts' pineapple pattern S8E21.png|A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Rarity "don't you, Sandbar?" S8E22.png|What Lies Beneath Rarity "darling, do be careful" S8E24.png|Father Knows Beast Rarity misses her magic S8E25.png|School Raze - Part 1 Rarity entices Cerberus with giant bone S8E26.png|School Raze - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Rarity looking at Fedora Felt hat MLPBGE.png|My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Rarity starts over from zero BGES2.png|The Great Escape Room Rarity continues her class lesson BGES3.png|Mystery Voice Season nine :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rarity "Pony of Shadows" S9E1.png|The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Rarity listening to Discord's speech S9E2.png|The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Rarity wiggling her eyebrows at Rainbow S9E4.png|Sparkle's Seven Rarity's winking seal of approval S9E7.png|She's All Yak Rainbow Dash "more than just a club" S9E12.png|The Last Crusade Rarity puts new tablecloth on top of Spike S9E13.png|Between Dark and Dawn Rarity "hardly seems the factory type" S9E14.png|The Last Laugh Rarity returns with new cheer uniforms S9E15.png|2, 4, 6, Greaaat Rarity "you were so excited before" S9E17.png|The Summer Sun Setback Rarity "it's the evidence against me!" S9E19.png|Dragon Dropped Starlight observing Big McIntosh's class S9E20.png|A Horse Shoe-In Rarity "well, I could" S9E22.png|Growing Up is Hard to Do Rarity smiling with exhaustion S9E24.png|The Ending of the End - Part 1 Rarity protects Spike with magic shield S9E25.png|The Ending of the End - Part 2 Rarity "continued to face every problem" S9E26.png|The Last Problem Animated shorts Rarity's Biggest Fan Interior view of Ponyville Day Spa MLPS1.png Twilight and Rarity at the Day Spa MLPS1.png Twilight "I'll have my usual mane style" MLPS1.png Aloe removes Twilight's mane towel MLPS1.png Rarity coughing under her breath MLPS1.png Cucumbers float off of Rarity's face MLPS1.png Twilight "do you need some water?" MLPS1.png Rarity "I'm fine, darling" MLPS1.png Rarity "try something different for once" MLPS1.png Rarity styling Twilight Sparkle's mane MLPS1.png Rarity rolling her eyes MLPS1.png Lotus Blossom wiping Rarity's face MLPS1.png Rarity "of course you will" MLPS1.png Rarity looking at magazine cover MLPS1.png Rarity flips through the magazine MLPS1.png Rarity closes the magazine MLPS1.png Rarity "I need something spectacular!" MLPS1.png Rarity leaps off of the spa chair MLPS1.png Rarity's mane swept in the wind MLPS1.png Rarity's mane flows in the breeze MLPS1.png Rarity with a moving mane MLPS1.png Rarity's mane falls limp MLPS1.png Rarity pouts over her non-moving mane MLPS1.png Rarity "not for long!" MLPS1.png Rarity trying to make her mane move MLPS1.png Rarity stretching out her mane MLPS1.png Rarity using magic on her mane MLPS1.png Rarity "oh, come on, mane!" MLPS1.png Rarity magically lifting her mane MLPS1.png Rarity temporarily makes her mane move MLPS1.png Rarity's mane stops moving MLPS1.png Rarity sputters at her mane MLPS1.png Rarity "there must be a secret to it" MLPS1.png Rarity in deep thought MLPS1.png Rarity facing Starlight Glimmer MLPS1.png Close-up on magic-blasted Rarity MLPS1.png Rarity with mane stiff and sticking out MLPS1.png Starlight trying to move Rarity's mane MLPS1.png Starlight looks embarrassed at Rarity MLPS1.png Rarity using hairspray on her mane MLPS1.png Rarity using a lot of hairspray MLPS1.png Rarity flipping her mane MLPS1.png Rarity's mane goes stiff and sticks up MLPS1.png Rarity with moving mane on the train MLPS1.png Rarity with frazzled mane MLPS1.png Rarity with head sticking out train window MLPS1.png Rarity sitting depressed on the train MLPS1.png Rarity gets off the Friendship Express MLPS1.png Rarity looking at Spike's wings MLPS1.png Rarity "now that you mention it..." MLPS1.png Rarity with an elegant moving mane MLPS1.png Twilight impressed by Rarity's accomplishment MLPS1.png Rarity "actually, there was no spell" MLPS1.png Rarity "all it takes is..." MLPS1.png Rarity's mane temporarily stops moving MLPS1.png Rarity loudly clearing her throat MLPS1.png Rarity's mane starts moving again MLPS1.png Rarity "...a big fan!" MLPS1.png Spike blowing on Rarity's mane MLPS1.png Rarity "thank you, Spikey-Wikey" MLPS1.png Rarity "we've got things to do" MLPS1.png Rarity "ponies who need to see me!" MLPS1.png Rarity and Spike leave the boutique MLPS1.png Twilight watches Rarity leave the boutique MLPS1.png Ail-icorn Spike taking care of sick Twilight Sparkle MLPS2.png Main ponies look at sneeze glitter MLPS2.png Rarity "I've never had a horn allergy" MLPS2.png Rainbow "must be an Alicorn thing" MLPS2.png Rarity marveling at the glitter MLPS2.png Rarity touching magic glitter MLPS2.png Spike "I wouldn't do that" MLPS2.png Rarity's hoof magically transforms MLPS2.png Wheels appear on Rarity's hoof MLPS2.png Rarty trying to shake wheels off her hoof MLPS2.png Rarity trying to pull wheels off her hoof MLPS2.png Applejack "fifth strangest thing I've ever seen" MLPS2.png Rarity "how do I get it off?!" MLPS2.png Rarity stepping on her hoof-wheels MLPS2.png Rarity falls over onto the floor MLPS2.png Rarity lying on Twilight's bedroom floor MLPS2.png Fluttershy helping Rarity up MLPS2.png Twilight coughs magic on Fluttershy MLPS2.png Fluttershy vanishes into thin air MLPS2.png Fluttershy reappears covered in frost MLPS2.png Spike "we gotta do something" MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle holding a remedy book MLPS2.png Twilight feels another sneeze coming on MLPS2.png Spike takes cover under Twilight's bed MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash swoops to save Fluttershy MLPS2.png Rarity tries jumping out of the way MLPS2.png Applejack shoves Rarity out of the way MLPS2.png Applejack starts floating in midair MLPS2.png Applejack starts flying uncontrollably MLPS2.png Spike "what'd she say?" MLPS2.png Rarity "we simply must find a cure!" MLPS2.png Rarity falls over onto the floor again MLPS2.png Pinkie bursts into Twilight's bedroom MLPS2.png Rainbow still speaking in sound effects MLPS2.png Pinkie Pie "that's what I said" MLPS2.png Rarity's hoof returns to normal MLPS2.png Pinkie, Spike, and Rarity happy Twilight is better MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle starts feeling side effects MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle magically transforming MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle turns into a baby MLPS2.png Baby Twilight Sparkle starts crying MLPS2.png Rarity puts Baby Twilight in Spike's arms MLPS2.png Main five leaving Spike with Twilight MLPS2.png IDW comics Miscellaneous Sketches and concept art Lauren Faust Sparkler.jpg|2008 design of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Originally known as "Sparkler", based on the G1 toy and cartoon character of the same name. Lauren Faust Rarity sketch.jpg|A 2008 concept sketch of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Hmph by fyre flye-d4axdfv.jpg Pony pedi by fyre flye-d4axdoy.jpg Carousel couture by fyre flye-d4axe3o.jpg Toys Fashion Style Rarity in packaging.jpg|Fashion Style Rarity Mini-figure Rarity.jpg|Blind Bag Rarity My Little Pony The Movie Fashion Style Rarity figure.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Fashion Style Rarity packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Rarity Seapony figure.jpg MLP The Movie Rarity Seapony packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Rarity Undersea Spa set.jpg MLP The Movie Rarity Undersea Spa packaging.jpg Games AiP strange Applejack.png|Rarity and AppleJack playing without Twilight. Other Rarity Hubworld profile.jpg Canterlot Castle Rarity 1.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 2.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 3.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 4.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 5.png Teacher for a Day - Rarity's profile.png Rarity Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png CastleCreator Rarity.png Rarity bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. Pinkie Pie and Rarity as bridlemaids.jpg Rarity color-in image.jpg|Rarity Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat Rarity "Confidence" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Rarity motivational poster Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png|A promotional scene edited from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies Promotional - Fluttershy and Rarity react to Pinkie's crazy face S3E3.png|A promotional scene horizontally flipped from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies Twilight's magic about to turn Applejack and Rarity into miniature mares S3E5.png Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png|In the Crystal Empire, as shown during Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle. Rarity Hub Cropped.png|Rarity on the hub-homepage Twitter promo Inspiration Manifestation.png|Twitter promotional image for the episode Inspiration Manifestation S5 teaser Rarity with equal sign cutie mark.png S5 teaser Rarity crying.png Rarity Rainbow Power Photo.jpg Rarity Profile Image from Hub World.jpg 2015 Super Bowl Rally.png German Season 3 Poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg MLP The Movie Mane Six and Spike desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Mane Six and Spike mobile wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Rarity desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Rarity mobile wallpaper.jpg Rarity appalled S1E1.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-13 Rarity uses her magic to move items around her S1E14.png|Season 1 Episodes 14-26 Rarity giant diamond S2E01.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-13 Rarity not return S2E14.png|Season 2 Episodes 14-26 Rarity sparkling eyes S3E1.png|Season 3 Rarity doesn't have any ideas S4E02.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-13 Rarity not amused S4E21.png|Season 4 Episodes 14-26 Rarity "It's all simply divine!" S5E01.png|Season 5 Episodes 1-13 Rarity "oh, Manehattan, what you do to me!" S5E16.png|Season 5 Episodes 14-26 Rarity is smiling S6E9.png|Season 6 Episodes 1-13 Rarity levitating her tray of fancy snacks S6E22.png|Season 6 Episodes 14-26 Rarity playing a hard rock guitar solo S7E9.png|Season 7 Rarity admires her reflection as she falls MLPTM.png|''My Little Pony The Movie'' Rarity "we don't have a clue!" S8E1.png|Season 8 Episodes 1-13 Rarity "your turn!" S8E16.png|Season 8 Episodes 14-26 Rarity looking at Fedora Felt hat MLPBGE.png|''Best Gift Ever'' Rarity's winking seal of approval S9E7.png|Season 9 Episodes 1-13 Rarity "it's the evidence against me!" S9E19.png|Season 9 Episodes 14-26 Comic issue 1 cover F.png|IDW comics